


100 Hiccups (No more, no less)

by allisdaebaek



Category: Don & PonPon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, a short hiccup soulmate au fic for a hoe, main hoes, not an exo fic but my friend be a hoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:31:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisdaebaek/pseuds/allisdaebaek
Summary: He used to call bull when they said it would take 100 constant hiccups until you met your soulmate. He learned his lesson in the form of the cute guy with thick eyebrows who loved Louis Vuitton.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this drabble was inspired by the main hoe's ult crush and hoe's cute hiccuping the whole day. for the love of donjon.

In a world where soulmates exist, and where he was one of the "unfortunate" people who was yet to find their own, Don had never understood how hiccuping 100 times, continuously, would get you the love of your life. 

"I mean hiccuping is only caused by distention and irritation of the diaphragm-- how does that have a say in how two people fall in love? Isn't it supposed to be a process where two people reciprocate romantic feelings or whatever it is they call it with all the hearts and the cringeworthy drama--" Don said complaining as Shi Yu, was telling him how she got together with her boyfriend.

"Shut up you nerd. That's how this world works! Like you can explain to me how love works-- in scientific ways?" Heaven said while her head was resting on Don's shoulder, beside the latter.

"Well-- I can't-- but--" Don says in hopes of defending himself from the evil force which was-- his three friends.

"There you have it! You can't! So don't expect the world to explain to you how 100 hiccups will get you laid." Xavier who was drinking from Shi Yu's water bottle coughed at Heaven's statement.

"Getting a soulmate doesn't necessarily mean getting laid, Heaven." Shi Yu says eyes rolled, why soothing her boyfriend's back.

"I was just predicting the future," Heaven says smiling at the couple as she continues, 

"--and, when that future comes, use protection!" She exclaims with matching hand gestures causing Don to pull her back to her seat, while looking around if any other students have heard, passing by.

After receiving an amount of pinches, Heaven continues off from their earlier conversation.

"But like I said, you cannot fight the laws of our nature, and in this case, you shall accept the fact that in this world, it takes 100 hiccups until you meet your soulmate, no more, no less." Heaven says as she slings an arm around Don's shoulder.

"Whatever," Don says while flicking away the arm on his shoulder,

"but do consider this theory-- it may just be a cause of common intervention to a human's body that has miraculously occurred to people who have happened to found who they want to be romantically related with under same circumstances--" and as he looks at Heaven with a knowing smirk he says,

"--And! Don't act like you're one to talk-- you haven't even had a boyfriend even though you believe in this 100 hiccup theory!" To this Heaven looks back and forth between Shi Yu and Xavier as if hoping for them to take her side, only to be let down when Shi Yu says,

"True to facts, you legitimately, have never been in a relationship." 

 _Traitor,_ comes unsaid, even with the playful glint in her eyes as she glares at the sappy couple.

"Well it's not like  _you,"_ she says while pointing an accusing finger at Don, "ever had one either, despite  _not believing_ in the 10 hiccups theory, which is not a theory-- by the way-- but a factual occurrence!"

"Whatever makes you feel better-- *hik*" Don was about to retort at Heaven's pleas but was cut short by what seemed like a hiccup,  _probably won't last long,_ is what he tells himself.

Even when there's a tug at his chest that's telling him this hiccup won't go away easily.

He tries not to take that into mind, even with the snickering, and the exchange of glances between the other three.

\--

"87" Heaven says teasingly as the lecturer declares the end of their class.

"Shut *hik*-- up.*hik*-- This is nothing *hik* " Don says as he throws his pencil case at Heaven, who manages to expertly dodge it. (Getting used to be thrown with his pencil case every day, has finally put her to an advantage.)

"I've been counting, the moment you started hiccuping, and I say, you're meeting the chick of your dreams!" She says while clenching at her stomach from trying to control her laughter in class, as Don kept on randomly hiccuping and jumping in his seat, while Heaven mentally counts every time he does.

"You know he'd rather you say 'dick'-- but stop teasing Don!" Shi Yu says as she casts Heaven in a playful headlock, while Don secretly thanks her for paying him some grace.

When he thought he was left of the hook, Xavier spoke up after he had successfully swung both his and Shi Yu's bags on his shoulder, "91" as he heard another hiccup come out from Don. That earns him a fist bump from Heaven, a fond gaze from Shi Yu, and a pissed off glare from Don.

"But seriously, what if this is it?" Shi Yu curiously asks to Don.

"No-- way! *hik*" Don says while pointing at his grey sweatpants and army green plain shirt as they start to make their way out of their lecture room, "--not when *hik* I look *Hik* like this!"

"Wait, wait, wait." Heaven says while waving her hands in front of Don's face. "So all this time-- the only reason you ever argued and denied the possibility of this 100 hiccup thing to finally be happening to you is because of how you look?!" She says while grabbing at Don's collar.

"Yeah! *hik* I look like shit! *hik*"

"Listen, no matter how you look, your soulmate, will like you for who you are, so just be yourself and SHUT THE FUCK UP. IF YOU LOOK LIKE SHIT THEN WHAT THE FUCK AM I--"

"Shut *hik* up--" Don was about to muffle Heaven's whining with his palm when he sees a broad back the moment they step out of the lecture room.

Heaven's complaining along the lines of  _sweaty palms_ and  _unhygienic_ gets drowned by the footsteps, he takes past the broad figure.

Once he slightly gets past the guy with questioning looks from his friends, he whispers to himself.

"Gor--*hik*-- geous *hik*--" But as soon as the guy met his eyes, he immediately grabbed his three friends and went back to the lecture room's door which had a small window where you could see from the outside (the guys view, specifically)

"One. *hik* hundred." He says as he looks into his friends' eyes and shake them by the arms mercilessly.

\--

"You mean to say your soulmate is Jansen?!" Heaven asks as she glances at the people sitting outside their lecture room, to which Don was relentlessly pointing to.

"No! Wait-- You know him?!" Don says as he interrogates his friend.

"Jansen was our classmate last year." Shi Yu says from beside Heaven.

"Wait-- You mean that guy with the permed hair?" Heaven disgustingly asks at the choice of Don's soulmate. (Jansen is a terrible case tbh)

"No! The guy with thick eyebrows!"

"Ohhh!--" Heaven wasn't even finished when Don butted in.

"So, you do know him?!" Don exclaims in excitement.

"Woah, woah, chill. Wait-- Your hiccups did stop! And at 100! No more, no less! " Heaven exclaims while clapping like a seal.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. But that's not the matter in hand."

"How are you sure its the thick eyebrow guy, and not Jansen?" Shi Yu asks as she sends  a concerned look to the overjoyed Don.

"I just know!" Don whines as if pleading to share whatever knowledge his friends have.

"So, something scientific knowledge can explain, huh?" Heaven amusingly says with mockery in all its glory.

"Shut up!" He says as if begging for mercy. "So.. do you know him-- Or not."

"Like I said, we only know Jansen from last year, but we can always ask." Heaven says with a suggestive wink sent to Don's direction. (Who pretends he's grossed out but secretly appreciates his friends' supportiveness.)

\--

 

"His name is Chapon." Jansen says to Heaven while Don, tries to not look so obviously excited by the side, at the newly gained knowledge from his 'soulmate'.

"Oohhh, Chapon.  So.. is he single now or--" Heaven tries to be subtle as she interrogates the former. Saying she was interested in said guy as an excuse to get information out of Jansen.

"He's gay actually." Don internally squeals at the confirmation of his crush's sexual orientation.

"Ooh." Heaven nods, as if she has acquired top secret information. (Not like she was the least bit interested, unlike Don)

 

What sends them in a fit of coughs (don moreover), is what Jansen says next.

"Goodluck, he's quite the bottom." The latter says as he smirks directly at Don who was blushing hard behind Heaven.

 

\--

It's been a week since the first encounter, and most of the days, it was passing by Ponpon (as he decided to call the guy), and exchanging shy smiles as greetings.

Even smiling at each other as their eyes meet on the mirror when they interestingly happen to be in the toilet at the same time.

He hears Heaven's voice in his head saying, _that's how this world works._

Perhaps, it was indeed.

He wonders how this day would go by, and if he would see Ponpon again, as he sits beside Heaven, who was  _suspiciously_ early today as they wait for time to pass by, and for their morning class to start.

"At least you know he's gay." Heaven says as she reaches her box of Pocky out to Don, as if gesturing him to get a stick.

"Yeah." Don says as he grabs a broken stick of Pocky from the box wavering in front of him.

"And that he bottoms." Heaven says as she snickers and grabs the other broken half of the Pocky stick that Don was munching on, and shoves it to the other's face.

"But I'm obviously a bottom too." Don whines even as he takes the Pocky from Heaven's evil grasp.

"Well, you guys can work it out." Heaven says as she smirks and stands up.

Don glances around the quite empty room as Heaven stands up from beside him. 

"We were too early today weren't we?" Heaven says with that playful tone, and  _Heaven with a playful tone is never a good thing._

"Where are you going?" Curiosity overtakes as he stares at the retreating figure of Heaven going out of the lecture room.

"Time for you to work it out!" She teasingly shouts as she leaves the room, Don's questions left unanswered.

"What?!" Don cluelessly asks as he's left alone in the cold and empty lecture room.

Not until, the door once again, opens, revealing a figure he has learned to identify within the past few days.

Don, thinks it's too early to choke on a pocky stick, but the broad figure approaching him, who owns such a wonderful smile, is coming to his direction (or so he thinks), and directing said smile, at him (he hopes).

 _Not like there was anyone else here,_ _dumbass._ He mentally scolds at himself.

"Uhhh.. Can I sit here?"  _Of course you can, you can sit beside me for the rest of my life,_ is what he would like to say.

But for the better, he says otherwise. "Sure." Don says with a shy smile and a hand scratching at the back of his neck, along with the blush creeping up his cheeks. (Even though Heaven has made a claim at the seat beside him, screw Heaven-- when this guy was sitting beside him.)

"Am I dreaming?" Don silently asks to himself as he pokes the man beside him, because really, it was 7 in the morning, how could he tell if this was not one of his daydreams.

"Ow." The scowl and the playful scrunch of those thick eyebrows prove him wrong.  _Oh god, gorgeous._

"Actually, my friend, and yours... sort of said you were interested in me, and I kept seeing you around, and I sort of checked you out the past few days, and... I don't mind trying it out?" He says with the brightest smile Don has ever seen a person give. As cringeworthy as the lyrics go,  _he's got that smile that could light up this whole town._

"Uhm. What?" Don asks dumbfounded and still poking at the other's wrists. (Is he really 'my' Ponpon?) 

The latter giggles as he grabs Don's wrist for the benefit of the doubt. "Go out with me." He says with the most attractive smile ever and, really, who was Don to say no.

"Oh my god. It's for real!" Don says as he covers his face with both his hands, even as Ponpon pulls them away from his face, and shocks him by saying.

"--by the way, I can be your top." And that's all it takes for Don to lan his forehead to the desk in front of him.

(Which he later on regrets with the marks on his face of the spiral notebook, which Ponpon calls adorable, and Don kept telling him to let him live)

\--

"I totally knew you were gay *hik* the moment Don showed me your LV bag on your instagram account. *hik*" Heaven accusingly says as she points at "Ponpon" (as they now call him-- courtesy of Don) from across the couch (where they had previously seen Ponpon for the first time).

"I totally knew I should've choked you with your pocky, with that big mouth of yours." Don says while clinging to his boyfriend.

"Hey, if not for me *hik* you two wouldn't even get together *hik*" Heaven says as Shi Yu passes her a bottle of water (before she disgustingly kisses her boyfriend in the lips-- in front of Heaven's disgusted face).

"Yeah, Yeah, Whatever. Thanks, I guess." Don says with a smirk growing on his face.

"So much for *hik* gratitude." She says as she stomps (trying so hard to act her age).

"Oh by the way," Xavier says while eyeing the bottle in Heaven's hands.

Everyone else shares eye contact as they all knowing look at the growing oblivious look on Heaven's face.

"What. *hik* Why." Heaven blankly asks as she looks at all their eyes on her, as Don speaks.

"You probably haven't noticed but.." 

"But? *hik* What?" Heaven asks with that look in her eyes like when someone is being left out on a kick ass mission.

"Sixty-four." Don says while clicking his tongue and leaning back to his snickering boyfriend's embrace, accompanied by the laughter of the other sappy couple.

Heaven is at a loss until she understands what the counting was for.

 

_*hik*_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Jansen was a minor character, just because  
> DonChapon HA.HA.  
> ShiVier EWW  
> Heaven 4 lief
> 
> (slight adjustments have been made to protect the privacy *and dignity* of the people involved)


End file.
